


True

by lilredsoupbowl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredsoupbowl/pseuds/lilredsoupbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan, the Savior, has fallen under a strong sleeping curse after saving the worlds during the final battle… and has a lot of possible candidates willing to bestow ‘true love’s kiss’. The town is already in a frenzy when the fangirls arrive to oversee their ‘ship’ gets some resolution. Henry is dumbfounded by it all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	True

Henry’s life was messed up!

He lived in a town of fairytale character – fictional characters, he had to continually remind himself. Frankenstein wasn’t a fairytale!

He turned out being the son of two people from the Enchanted Forest. His mom was the Evil Queen – his grandparents were Snow White, Prince Charming, and Rumpelstiltskin for crying out loud! 

Christmases and birthdays were going to be difficult – all parties vying to give him the most exciting gift possible… he’d already decided to include a strict ‘no weapons’ clause in every family get-together. 

When Tiny carried his mother back from the final battle; Henry heard the people crying over their lost hero. The savior was dead! He’d raced to the front of the mob, quickly being pulled against gramps and assured, ‘she’s not dead. Just asleep’. 

A sleeping curse had found its target in the end; his mom slipping into a deep sleep in the world Henry still fought from traveling to every night. He hated imagining her there; surrounded by flames and scared!

As soon as his mom’s body was placed in the glass coffin outside of Town hall, several people immediately stepped forward to save the savior with ‘true love’s kiss’. 

A lot actually. 

Some Henry didn’t even know. 

Some Henry were truly surprised by. 

His dad, of course, seemed a likely candidate. But… Archie? Sneezy? 

With a mob fighting to get to the coffin first, Grandma Snow leaped to the podium, whistling to get everyone’s attention.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”

All at once, fifty or so people started talking. Explaining their case and arguing with those closest to them; trying to validate why their lips had more a place against the savior’s.

His other grandfather, who he’d taken to calling Grumple (never to his face!), marched forward; quickly harnessing control. With a wave of his hand, he positioned a ballot box on the edge of the podium. 

“Now – we can’t all be kissing the savior at once. I suggest a vote. Everyone in town write down who they feel will be Emma Swan’s ‘true love’ and the top contenders will then be placed in an orderly line. If the one with the top votes doesn’t wake her up – we’ll proceed to the second. Then to the third. Fourth if need –“ 

“This is ridiculous,” Neal called from the mob. “I.. I’m the only person in town that’s been romantically linked with –“ 

“ ‘fraid not, mate,” Hook said with a wink. “Miss Swan and I had a moment –“ 

“Me too,” called Jefferson from the back, forcing his way to the front. “Emma and I had a moment – between me drugging her and then being thrown out the window – and I want a chance to have ‘it’ fully explored!” 

A loud chant of ‘yeah’ sounded around Main Street; more and more people pushing forward in the mob. 

“She touched my knee once,” Archie stammered. “And then told me to follow my own conscience!” 

Henry’s own friend, the now child Pinocchio, moved to the front. “I don’t really remember what happened – but apparently we went on a ‘date’ when I was grown. And, if I am her true love, I’m certain she’ll wait for me – in a couple years I’ll be eighteen and our love won’t carry such a – hey Henry! I could be your step-dad! Wouldn’t that be a laugh!” 

The therapy Henry would need after this day… – and he couldn’t even get therapy because his therapist was among most of the town; hoping to be his ‘step-dad’!

Or ‘step-mom’ Henry realized when Ruby came jumping out of the mob. 

“Sorry Snow,” she started. “But Emma believed in me… gave me purpose when I was at an all-time low before the curse broke. And – she’s hot! Like, seriously, hot! Like, totally-rethinking-my-heterosexuality hot!” 

“Does anyone care that Emma told me she loves me… two months ago?” 

“No,” the collective answer of the crowd echoed across the town. 

“Sorry son,” Rumpelstiltskin answered. “Time is relative in this town – a couple weeks can last months. Two months could equal almost a year and – she’s probably had a lot of moments with a lot of different people since then!” 

Henry noticed his dad about to say something else, but was quickly interrupted by Hook. 

“Wouldn’t it be an interesting introduction, Baelfire? At parties and such, I could introduce myself as your step-father – you my step-son. And your son my step-son! The three of us could go on fishing trips; male bonding exercises –“ 

“You’d also be screwing the love of my life!” 

“What? Are you going to be weird about this? Baelfire – we need to agree, which ever way the wind blows, we’ll still be –“ 

“Bae will not be going on trips with you – you’re not his ‘step-father’,” Rumpelstiltskin roared from atop the podium. 

“ – friends. ‘Bros before hoes’ I believe they describe it in this world.” 

“Only complete douchebags,” Neal mumbled under his breath. “And you and I aren’t friends!” 

“No, we’re family, Baelfire! And family –“ 

“Family doesn’t try to guilt –fuck the love of your life!” 

“That only happened because I thought you were dead! …- we really need to cement this ‘gentleman’s agreement’ that you will have no hard feelings should Emma and I –“ 

Rumpelstiltskin was still screaming that Hook wasn’t family; didn’t count. Was certainly no father-figure of Bae’s… the denial was almost suffocating for Henry. From all sides! 

Neal crossed his arms in front his chest; clearly sulking. 

“Good! Baelfire forgives me! Bring on the voting!” 

Under his breath, Neal muttered, “I want to rip your fucking throat out!” 

“I love this – family bonding! Getting to know each other better!” 

Rumpelstiltskin angrily cleared his throat. “The fairies are now passing out paper ballots to everyone. Please indicate only one choice for the savior’s true love – anymore and it will be null and void and thrown in the trash! Also – I hate that I have to actually say this but….the dead don’t count! My magic cannot and will not be able to bring back a person who is actually dead.”

A collective groan sounded amongst the spectators. 

“ – that means no Graham!” 

Town’s people were livid now; some arguing with Rumpelstiltskin over the overwhelming hotness that had been Sheriff on Sheriff. 

“I know – I know! I shipped it too! I tried to give the girl his jacket, remember? But – times goes on and –“ 

“BOO!” 

“ – and Graham is decomposing by now! Do you people really want me to reanimate a rotten corpse to kiss our savior?” 

“Yes,” the crowd answered in a frenzy. Whale stepping forward.

“I’ll of course be throwing myself into the running of possible true loves for the princess – but I think I could…” 

“We are NOT bringing back a man from the dead just to see if he’s the true love of the savior!” 

“But…” 

“If every other candidate fails, maybe.” 

That seemed to appease the spectators … for awhile at least. 

“Now – let the voting begin!” 

Suddenly, a fleet of black SUVs entered Main Street; blacked out windows and glossy black finishes. Snow and David craned their necks to inspect the drivers – fearful that they were sent by an anti-magic league… but instead exited the warriors of their ships. Squads of hundreds of screaming fangirls who’d arrived to ensure their ship got resolution. 

“We demand a vote,” the bolder shippers screamed. 

Rumpelstiltskin groaned; this was going to be a long day!

 

“Well,” started Snow. “That was an interesting twelve hours of voting! – the visitors from the fandom have more than tripled the expected voting numbers… but I’d like us to all take a moment and clap for the fairies. That was not an easy undertaking, but they’ve been running back and forth and even handmade ballots so everyone could get a say –“ 

“Get on with it,” someone screamed from the back row of spectators. 

“There are –officially- one hundred and one candidates in this line – hoping for an opportunity to kiss my only child… and David and I are a bit shocked no one seemed to think of ‘parental love’ at all in this situation –“ 

“Neither did either of you, apparently,” Henry pointed out, standing between Grandma Snow and Gramps. If they had, they’d be somewhere at the end – where the other people who voted for themselves lurked… probably next to Tamara at the end..

The crazy woman who kidnapped him and shot his dad also claimed to have had a ‘special moment’ with Emma that needed a chance at a happy ending…

“Parents are allowed to ship their children, Henry – just like everyone else.” 

“And,” Henry asked, arching an eye brow. 

“Your Grandfather went with Nea..Baelfire - whatever! Something about a shepherdmen’s code –“ 

Henry heard his dad whoaing somewhere in the front of the line at this. 

“ – I … went with my oldest friend in the whole world: Ruby!” 

“Really, Snow,” Ruby asked from the middle of the line. 

“I’d love having you as a part of this family!” 

“Dear God – can we get on with this already,” Henry’s other mother called from the front of the line…waiting to be the first ‘true love’ candidate to kiss his birth mother. 

Regina Mills had won by a staggering majority – and Henry now considered himself properly scarred for life! 

Regina had been reluctant to step forward at all when her name was called – glaring at the cheering crowd. 

“I’m not gay,” she sounded. “And – if I did want to experiment – I’m sure I could do a lot better than the dimwitted offspring of –“ 

“Come on Regina,” Ruby groaned. “Emma’s the hottest thing in this town!” 

Regina tossed her head to the side, trying and failing to seem completely indifferent. 

“I suppose I could spare one kiss – a sign of goodwill if nothing else. But –“ she waved her hand towards Snow and David, “Your kid better not smudge my lipstick!” 

When Regina approached Emma in the coffin, fangirls screamed in joy – opposing shippers crying in fear. Slowly, as Regina’s lips lowered to her step-granddaughter’s… taking about as long as a climatic moment could take - 

“Hey! Baelfire,” Hook clasped Henry’s dad’s shoulder in line. “Who wouldn’t want a piece of a Swan Queen sandwich? Am I right?” 

“What the hell do you think is going on here?” 

“….we’re bonding –“ 

“Nope!” 

“Baelfire!” 

“Both of you shut up,” Rumpelstiltskin sounded behind them. His votes another surprise – especially for Neal. Grumple had tired to get out of the whole affair – citing his true love was already claimed by Belle. But Belle had been a good sport, saying if their love was ‘true’ they’d have nothing to fear and should listen to the will of the majority. Secretly, Henry suspected Belle was finding humor in the entire proceedings. 

Watching his mother about to kiss his other mother, Henry couldn’t stand it anymore! This wasn’t fun! Nor romantic! This was a horrible mess of things – no kiss should be voted by majority…as Emma lay there completely unconscious! Unable to have a say! 

Racing past his grandparents, Henry screamed, “No! Wait!” as he throw his arms across the coffin; blocking anyone and everyone’s path to his mother – not even allowing them to look at Emma any longer. 

“Enough,” he declared for all gathered to hear. “This isn’t right! My mom isn’t just some trophy! Nor is she a reason to be better – I mean, I’m glad…proud that’s she’s had such a positive influence on so many lives. Pushed some of you into being the best versions of yourselves – but: you did that! You became better! Emma just saw the potential – cause that’s what heroes do! They save us – even from ourselves. 

In the end, doesn’t my mom deserve the right to decide who she wants to be with? Not be unconscious; waiting for everything to be resolved for her?” 

Henry turned; staring into the eyes and souls of those waiting in the line of ‘true love possibilities’ and the spectators wearing ship specific t-shirts, waving banners and posters about. 

“In the end, all of you are invested in her happiness – because you love her; want her to have a happy ending! So – doesn’t this mean we love her enough to appreciate whatever she wants?”

A moment of silence; Henry was beaming, thinking he’d finally brought all in attendance to see sense – until a spectator in the back row screamed, 

“No! She’ll only ever be happy with –“ 

And the madness started again: 

“NEAL IS A PIG!” 

“DOWN WITH SWAN QUEEN!” 

“CAPTAIN SWAN IS GROSS!” 

“REGINA IS EMMA’S TRUE LOVE!” 

“MAD SWAN FOR THE WIN!” 

“GOLD AND EMMA ARE FATED –“ 

“ARCHIE WILL MAKE HER HAPPY!” 

“RUBY WILL KEEP HER GOING: ALL NIGHT LONG!” 

“Dr. Whale is a very attractive man and runs an excellent practice,” Whale screamed behind his own hands; turning around and looking shocked at the candidates next to him. Denying he’d tried to start his own battle cry! 

“EMMA BELONGS TO –“ 

“EMMA TOTALLY NEEDS TO –“ 

“EMMA NEEDS TO GET OVER –“ 

“EMMA COULD DO BETTER –“ 

“EMMA WILL ONLY BE HAPPY IF –“ 

“EMMA –“ 

“Enough,” Henry screamed again, this time fuming. “I’ve heard enough! You’ve all proven my point ten times over!” 

Defiantly, Henry turned his back to the screaming fangirls; lowering his head to allow his lips to brush against Emma Swan’s , the Savior of the worlds, cheek. 

The winds started up; magic radiating out of the coffin; spinning in the wind as Emma’s eye lashes started to flutter open. 

Henry’s eyes met his mother’s – eyes so similar in color and shape. 

“Hey..mom,” Henry stammered with a smirk. 

“You saved me kid,” voice raspy, she answered with a smile. “I knew you would!”


End file.
